This invention is related to the field of dentistry. Specifically, the invention is directed to a hand held suction wand having a debris trap.
It is estimated that over 70 per cent of adults have some form of periodontal disease. As our population ages, more and more adults will be found with periodontal problems.
If a simple way could be found to motivate people into taking better care of their teeth, we will see an improvement in the degree of periodontal disease.
This invention is directed toward an apparatus that can be used by the dentist or dental hygienist to show patients the material which is largely responsible for causing gum infections. By collecting this material, tartar, and showing the patient-the amount that is collected from beneath the gums and around the teeth, the patient may be motivated to improve their oral nygiene habits. This visual presentation may give the patient a better understanding of the importance of professional assistance on a regular basis.
Almost any dentist""s office has a conventional suction system with a hand held instrument for insertion into the mouth for removal of air, saliva, blood and other solid debris. Usually, the system includes a remote suction pump of some type connected to the hand held wand. The suction pump has a waste line into which the biological materials are conveyed for sanitary disposal.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,822,808 to Boone teaches the use of a suction wand with a small diameter collection end connected to an enlarged diameter portion. The enlarged diameter portion is connected at the other end to a suction line. The enlarged diameter portion forms a collection chamber for collecting specimen from the surgical wand.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,651 to Todd et al teaches the use of a suction wand having an absorbent material covering the entrance of the suction tube. The absorbent material collects debris to prevent inclusion with the fluids that progress through the suction wand.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,649 to Herbert teaches a suction wand with a small diameter entrance and an enlarged portion connected to a suction source. Inside the enlarged portion is filter to trap particulate waste that cannot pass through the apertures of the filter.
What is lacking in the prior art is a teaching of collecting certain debris for exposure, examination and explanation for the patient to educate the patient.
A dental suction wand is used to collect tartar and particulate material during the dental procedure of cleaning teeth. The wand has a large diameter body with a small diameter suction tip connected at one end and an suction hose connected at the other end. The large diameter body forms a discontinuity in the fluid flow by which the particulate material is separated and entrapped in the body. A removable filter may be used to remove the particulate material from the wand for exhibit and explanation by the dentist.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the instant invention to teach a dental suction wand with a trap for separating and capturing particulate material entrained in the waste fluid removed from the mouth during dental procedures, such as cleaning teeth.
It is a further objective of the instant invention to teach a transparent trap for visual examination of the particulate waste material.
It is yet another objective of the instant invention to teach a removable fluid filter located within the trap. After the dental procedure, the filter is removed from the trap and displayed for examination of the tartar and debris collected from the patient""s teeth.
Other objectives and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein are set forth, by way of illustration and example, certain embodiments of this invention. The drawings constitute a part of this specification and include exemplary embodiments of the present invention and illustrate various objects and features thereof.